hollowbrook_fallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia Leon
Cynthia Leon is the main protagonist of Hollowbrook Falls. She experiences the biggest change of her life when she moves from Alaska to the creepy town named Hollowbrook Falls in Kentucky, US. As the town is known for its creepiness, Cynthia sets out and meets four new friends, not knowing that the town holds a deadly secret. Biography 'Season One' Pilot: Living in Alaska, Cynthia's mother applies for a job in Hollowbrook Falls, Kentucky, US. Afterwards, a letter gets posted through the door in the next few days. Cynthia reads it in shock that her mother has been hired. As they move to Hollowbrook Falls, Cynthia and her younger sister Esme are in despair having to part from their best friends. Arriving at the creepy old town, Cynthia meets four friends named Chris LeBeau, Kathleen Smith, Miranda Black and James Moon. She befriends them and they all become best friends with her, gaining a crush on Chris. Without knowing that Chris is dating Miranda, Cynthia and Miranda quickly become rivals. Cynthia soon learns that Hollowbrook Falls has a deadly record of kidnappings. Police are looking for volunteers to help them. In shock, Cynthia signs up so she can solve it, with her new friends helping her. She begins to think that this town isn't how it all seems. Appearance and Personality Cynthia is known for her beauty. She has long dark blue hair along with gorgeous light ocean blue eyes. Many guys at her new school in Hollowbrook Falls have a crush on her. She has a bubbly personality, but can normally be serious and perceptive. Cynthia is always sweet and kind towards her friends as well. Relationships 'Miranda Black' (2013-present: Close friends, ex-enemies, rivals) Upon arriving in Hollowbrook Falls, Cynthia meets Miranda, a serious hot-headed popular girl at her new school. Cynthia begins to develop a crush on her boyfriend, Chris LeBeau. As she develops a rivalry with Miranda, they soon to find themselves enemies. After a few episodes, they will become close friends though. 'Chris LeBeau' (2013-present: Best friends, crush) As Cynthia arrives in Hollowbrook Falls, she develops a crush on a handsome young man named Chris LeBeau. Not knowing his girlfriend is Miranda, they become very close. After choosing to help her find the missing people who've been suspected as being kidnapped, they become best friends. In Dances With Kidnappers, he admits to James that he has feelings for Cynthia whilst dating Miranda though. 'Kathleen Smith' (2013-present: Best friends) Cynthia quickly becomes best friends with Kathleen once she arrives in Hollowbrook Falls. Many people consider them as "sisters" as well. Kathleen decides to help out Cynthia to find the missing people in town. Cynthia cares about Kathleen very much and considers themselves best friends forever. 'James Moon' (2004-present: Good friends, former crush) Whilst arriving, she recognizes James as her childhood friend. She remembered that he moved away when he was twelve, moving to Hollowbrook Falls. As they reunited, they quickly became good friends again. He helps her find the missing people in the town. In The Girl From Nowhere, she reveals James was her childhood crush as well.